


I Don't Have A Crush

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Humour, M/M, this is a very silly fic, well it was funny to write at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fire at the forge, Kili and Fili have to stay with Ori and Nori.<br/>Which is good. Kili has always thought that Ori was a nice dwarf.<br/>Not that he had a crush or anything.<br/>Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have A Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alckalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alckalin/gifts).



> I'm blaming Alcka for this one.  
> Then again, I blame Alcka for most of my fics.

Kili opened his eyes, and something was wrong.

Well, many things were wrong, actually. His eyes hurt and his lungs hurt and his hands hurt and... well. Too many things hurt, to make it short. In addition to that, he was in a room that he didn't know. Which was strange because the last thing he could remember was the forge. He had no idea how he had gone from there to a room he didn't know. Which might be explained by the fact that his head felt as if a gathering a troll had thrown a party in his skull and hadn't cleaned anything before they left.

He had had better mornings.

If indeed it was morning.

He heard a door open somewhere to his left, and a dwarf entered. A young dwarf. Whom Kili had watched often enough to instantly recognize him, even in this dark room.

"Ori?" he mumbled, and his voice sounded terribly raw, each breath hurting his throat.

"You're not to talk!" The other dwarf ordered sternly, putting a bowl of broth on a small table by the bed. "Oin's orders. You breathed a lot of smoke, you know. We... thought we'd lose you."

"Smoke?"

When had he been exposed to smoke? And more importantly, why was Ori taking care of him? Ori had never even talked to him before, much to the prince's distress. Not that Kili himself had ever tried to talk to the other dwarf either, but that was because Ori was very, very pretty, and had brothers who were very, _very_ scary.

"There was a fire," Ori explained. "At the forge. You were in a bad state, and our house was the closest, and since your mother and uncle aren't in town... you were brought here until... until you're better."

"Fili?"

"You're not supposed to talk! And your brother is fine, don't worry." Ori sniggered then. "Actually, he's in Nori's bedroom at the moment, because he had fainted too, and Nori is bloody furious, because for once he's at home, and he can't even enjoy his own bed the way he likes. He keeps saying he'll kick Fili out of there the minute he's better. He won't, of course, but he likes to make himself look nastier than he is."

Kili wondered if he was supposed to react, and just in case, he nodded. He was maybe a little surprised at how easily Ori was talking to him, as if they were old friends, but he wasn't about to complain about that. He didn't protest either when the young scribe started feeding him some of the broth he'd brought. It felt rather nice, being taken care of by his crush.

Not that Ori was his crush.

Not at all.

* * *

 

It took a full day before Kili was allowed to leave his bed, because Oin had said he wasn't allowed to get up before, and Ori was a _terrifying_ nurse. Everything that the healer had ordered was to be followed to the letter.

Fili, who was under the care of Nori and had been allowed out of bed as soon as he had opened his eyes, had found that very amusing, teasing his brother mercilessly. At least, he had teased until Ori had decided that his patient had needed rest. It seemed even Fili wouldn't risk the little scribe's anger.

But even once he was allowed to stand and walk around, Kili still couldn't do much. It seemed that Ori and Nori had decided the princes would stay with them for now (their eldest brother was out of town, having "suspiciously found himself called elsewhere just at the same time as Lord Balin" as Nori said), but neither Kili or Fili were allowed to do anything. It felt nice at first, of course.

After two hours, Kili was bored and begging to be allowed to help with the cooking, or to wash the dishes, or to do anything at all, really, but Ori sternly refused.

"You have to rest, that's what Oin said."

"I'm die out of boredom if I don't do something."

"Of course you won't. Look at your brother, he's not doing more than you, and he's perfectly well."

Kili grunted. Of course Fili was doing well, because he wasn't bored, because he'd started joking in Iglishmek with Nori. If joking was the word. The younger prince wasn't far from accusing them of _flirting_. Which was awfully unfair. He should have been the one flirting, considering he'd had a cru... he had been _appreciative_ of Ori's many qualities for yea... for _a certain time_.

And he would have been flirting too, if he hadn't been such a shy idiot, and if he had been given any hint that it was welcome. Sadly, Ori was extremely clinical in all his dealings with him, always keeping a distance, as if his only interest in the prince was that Kili was his guest and patient.

Certainly, that included a lot of touching his hands (he'd burned them in the fire, trying to get out) and his forehead (Ori feared a fever) and taking him by the waist (he wasn't supposed to try to walk alone too much, apparently).

But it was all so dreadfully _medical_ , really.

* * *

 

After a week of good treatments and rest (Kili rested. Fili... not so much, if the marks on his and Nori's neck were anything to go by) the princes learned that their mother had heard word of the accident, and would be back any day.

That displeased Kili greatly. He liked it where he was.

He would have liked it more if Nori's room hadn't been right next to Ori's. Because in Nori's room there was Fili. And Nori. Together. In the same room. All night.

Kili was very happy that his brother had found a... well, he wasn't really sure what word Fili would have used to describe Nori. But he was still happy for them both. He just wished he could be happy for them without having to hear them.

Mostly because it was awfully frustrating that his brother was getting laid with a perfect stranger, and he still hadn't said two words to Ori beside “I'm bored, let me help you with something”. In his defence, it was rather difficult to talk to his cru... to his potential friend when Ori, in the comfort of his own house, often wore trousers and a light tunic, and _nothing else_. It was _indecent_. Dwarves, as a rule, often wore three layers of clothes, sometimes more. Kili could catch glimpses of his body. Not that he was looking. Much.

At least, he wasn't looking when Nori was around. He wasn't always very smart, but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

But Nori had gone to town with Fili to have a drink or two that night. Ori had declined any invitation to follow them because he didn't like the sort of tavern his brother favoured, and Kili had declined because, again, he wasn't that stupid, and he knew it was probably his last chance to... do something.

He wasn't sure _what_ yet, because he didn't have a crush, but he would do _something_.

* * *

 

The evening started nicely enough. It was very quiet without their respective brothers. Terribly quiet. Too quiet, in fact, and Kili wasn't sure how he could strike a conversation. Then again, Ori's tunic that night was so white as to be almost transparent, and the prince could see far more than was proper.

And Ori kept smiling at him in a manner that was no less distracting.

He had such a sweet smile.

It made Kili want to kiss him.

Not that he had a crush.

“So, what do you thing about Nori and Fili?” Ori asked him all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they're... awfully _close_.”

“Yes, you... could say that,” Kili admitted, not entirely sure what his little scribe knew of their brothers' relation.

Ori was sleeping in Dori's room, which was on the other side of the house compared to Nori's. He probably hadn't heard all that Kili had heard. Lucky him.

“Does it bother you that they're... good friends?” Kili asked him.

“Oh, no! Nori seem to like him an awful lot, and he smiles often lately. A real smile, I mean, not the one where he looks like he's going to rob you from everything you have and enjoy every moment of it. No, really, I'm happy for them. Just. Well. They're such good friends, they'll probably keep seeing each other even once you go back home, you know? I shouldn't say that, but I'll feel mighty lonely if Nor is always gone to see your brother.”

“I hadn't really thought of that.”

“Well, I have,” Ori sighed tragically. “You know, I sort of envy them. I wish I had a good friend like that too. Don't you?”

Kili swallowed loudly. It did not mean what he thought it meant, because Ori clearly didn't know what sort of friends Nori and Fili were.

“You know,” the scribe continued, “I've thought about it, and you are very nice. Do you think we could be... friends?”

Kili swallowed again, his hands clenched in tight fists.

“They're fucking!” he screamed. “Nori and Fili. They're not friends. They're shagging!”

Ori looked at him in surprise.

“Well, yes, _of course_ they are.”

“What?”

“Did you think I didn't know? With how loud they are? And the hickeys they leave on each others? I know I'm young, but I'm not _stupid_.”

“But... but then, why did you ask me to be your friend like Nori is Fili's?”

Ori blushed and looked away.

“I think that's rather obvious, isn't it? I mean, I thought... with how you always look at me... and, well, I look back of course. And... well, of course, if you don't want to, it's fine, it's really fine. I had only hoped...”

“I have a crush on you!” Kili exclaimed. “Since a long time! You are so pretty and clever and nice and kind, and I have a crush on you!”

“Oh. Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes, good,” Ori confirmed with a firm little nod. “Because I've got on too. A crush, I mean.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed. So, I've got a crush, and you've got a crush, and we've got the house to ourselves until Nori comes back, which shouldn't be until dawn at best. What could we possibly do now?”

Kili grinned. This was a side of Ori he hadn't expected (though really, it shouldn't have been a surprise, coming from a dwarf who had spent the entire week half naked in front of him).

“I've got an idea or two,” the prince said.

“Really? Because I've got about a dozen,” the scribe answered with a grin that was full of promises.


End file.
